wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział VI
Na całej Ukrainie i Zadnieprzu poczęły zrywać się jakieś szumy, jakoby zwiastuny burzy bliskiej; jakieś dziwne wieści przelatywały od siota do sioła, od futoru do futoru, na kształt owych roślin, które jesienią wiatr po stepach żenie, a które lud perekotypolem zowie. W miastach szeptano sobie o jakiejś wielkiej wojnie, lubo nikt nie wiedział, kto i przeciwko komu ma wojować. Coś zapowiadało się wszelako. Twarze ludzkie stały się niespokojne. Rolnik niechętnie z pługiem na pole wychodził, chociaż wiosna przyszła wczesna, cicha, ciepła, a nad stepami dzwoniły od dawna skowronki. Wieczorami ludzie po siołach gromadzili się w kupy i stojąc na drodze gwarzyli półgłosem o rzeczach strasznych. Ślepców krążących z lirami i pieśnią wypytywano o nowiny. Niektórym zdało się, że nocami widzą jakieś odblaski na niebie i że księżyc czerwieńszy niż zwykle podnosi się zza borów. Wróżono klęski lub śmierć królewską – a wszystko to było tym dziwniejsze, że do ziem onych, przywykłych z dawna do niepokojów, walk, najazdów, strach niełatwy miał przystęp; musiały więc jakieś wyjątkowo złowrogie wichry grać w powietrzu, skoro niepokój stał się powszechnym. Tym ciężej, tym duszniej było, że nikt nie umiał niebezpieczeństwa wskazać. Wszelako między oznakami złej wróżby dwie szczególnie zdawały się wskazywać, że istotnie coś zagraża. Oto naprzód niesłychane mnóstwo dziadów lirników pojawiło się po wszystkich wsiach i miastach, a były między nimi jakieś postacie obce, nikomu nie znane, o których szeptano sobie, że to są dziady fałszywe. Ci, włócząc się wszędzie, zapowiadali tajemniczo, iż dzień sądu i gniewu bożego się zbliża. Po wtóre, że Niżowcy poczęli pić na umór. Druga oznaka była jeszcze niebezpieczniejsza. Sicz, w zbyt szczupłych granicach objęta, nie mogła wszystkich swych ludzi wyżywić, wyprawy nie zawsze się zdarzały, przeto stepy nie dawały chleba Kozakom, mnóstwo więc Niżowców rozpraszało się rokrocznie, w spokojnych czasach, po okolicach zamieszkałych. Pełno ich było na Ukrainie, ba! nawet na całej Rusi. Jedni zaciągali się do pocztów starościńskich, inni szynkowali wódkę po drogach, inni trudnili się po wsiach i miastach handlem i rzemiosłami. W każdej prawie wsi stała opodal od innych chata, w której mieszkał Zaporożec. Niektórzy mieli w takich chatach żony i gospodarstwa. A Zaporożec taki, jako człek zwykle kuty i bity, był poniekąd dobrodziejstwem wsi, w której mieszkał. Nie było nad nich lepszych kowali, kołodziejów, garbarzy, woskobojów, rybitwów i myśliwych. Kozak wszystko umiał, wszystko zrobił: dom postawił i siodło uszył. Powszechnie jednak nie byli to osadnicy spokojni, bo żyli życiem tymczasowym. Kto chciałwyrok zbrojno wyegzekwować, na sąsiada najazd zrobić lub się od spodziewanego obronić, potrzebował tylko krzyknąć, a wnet mołojcy zlatywali się jak krucy na żer gotowi. Używała ich też szlachta, używało duchowieństwo wschodnie, wiecznie spory ze sobą wiodące, gdy jednak i takich wypraw brakło, to mołojcy siedzieli cicho po wsiach pracując do upadłego i w pocie czoła zdobywając chleb powszedni. I trwało tak czasem rok, dwa, aż nagle przychodziła wieść o jakowejś walnej wyprawie czy to jakiego atamana na Tatarów, czy na Lachiw, czy wreszcie paniąt polskich na Wołoszczyznę i wnet ci kołodzieje, kowale, garbarze, woskoboje porzucali spokojne zajęcie i przede wszystkim poczynali pić na śmierć we wszystkich szynkach ukraińskich. Przepiwszy wszystko, pili dalej na borg, ne na to, szczo je, ałe na to, szczo bude. Przyszłe łupy miały zapłacić hulatykę. Zjawisko owo powtarzało się tak stale, że później doświadczeni ludzie ukraińscy zwykli mawiać: „Oho! trzęsą się szynki od Niżowców – w Ukrainie coś się gotuje.” I starostowie wzmacniali zaraz załogi w zamkach, pilnie dając na wszystko baczenie, panowie ściągali poczty, szlachta wysyłała żony i dzieci do miast. Owóż wiosny tej Kozacy poczęli pić jak nigdy, trwonić na ślepo wszelakie zapracowane dobro, i to nie w jednym powiecie, nie w jednym województwie, ale na całej Rusi, jak długa i szeroka. Coś się więc gotowało naprawdę, chociaż sami Niżowcy nie wiedzieli zgoła, co takiego. Zaczęto mówić o Chmielnickim, o jego na Sicz ucieczce i o grodowych z Czerkas, Bogusławia, Korsunia i innych miast, zbiegłych za nim – ale powiadano też i co innego. Od lat całych krążyły już wieści o wielkiej wojnie z pogany, której król chciał, by dobrym mołojcom łupu przysporzyć, ale Lachy nie chcieli – a teraz te wszystkie wieści pomieszały się z sobą i zrodziły w głowach ludzkich niepokój i oczekiwanie czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Niepokój ów przedarł się i za mury łubniańskie. Na te wszystkie oznaki niepodobna było oczu zamykać, a zwłaszcza nie miał tego zwyczaju książę Jeremi. W jego państwie niepokój nie przeszedł wprawdzie we wrzenie – strach trzymał w ryzie wszystkich – ale po niejakim czasie z Ukrainy zaczęły dolatywać słuchy, że tu i owdzie chłopi zaczynają dawać opór szlachcie, że mordują Żydów, że chcą się gwałtem zaciągnąć do regestru na wojnę z pogany i że liczba zbiegów na Sicz coraz się powiększa. Porozsyłał więc książę posłańców: do pana krakowskiego, do pana Kalinowskiego, do Łobody w Perejasławiu, a sam ściągał stada ze stepów i wojskoz pałanek. Tymczasem przyszły wieści uspokajające. Pan hetman wielki donosił wszystko, co wiedział o Chmielnickim, nie uważał jednak, aby jaka zawierucha mogła z tej sprawy wyniknąć; pan hetman polny pisał, że „hultajstwo zwykle jako roje burzy się na wiosnę”. Jeden stary chorąży Zaćwilichowski przesłał list zaklinający księcia, żeby niczego nie lekceważyć, bo wielka burza idzie od Dzikich Pól. O Chmielnickim donosił, że z Siczy do Krymu pognał, by chana o pomoc prosić. „A jako mnie z Siczy przyjaciele donoszą – pisał – iż tam koszowy ze wszystkich ługów i rzeczek piesze i konne wojsko ściąga nie mówiąc nikomu, dlaczego to czyni, mniemam przeto, iż ta burza na nas się zwali, co jeżeli z pomocą tatarską się stanie, daj Boże, by zguby wszystkim ziemiom ruskim nie przyniosło.” Książę ufał Zaćwilichowskiemu więcej niż samym hetmanom, bo wiedział, iż nikt na całej Rusi nie zna tak Kozaków i ich fortelów, postanowił więc jak najwięcej wojsk ściągnąć, a jednocześnie do gruntu prawdy dotrzeć. Pewnego więc rana kazał przywołać do siebie pana Bychowca, porucznika chorągwi wołoskiej, i rzekł mu: – Pojedziesz waść ode mnie w poselstwie na Sicz do pana atamana koszowego i oddasz mu ten list z moją hospodyńską pieczęcią. Ale żebyś wiedział, czego się trzymać, to ci powiem tak: list jest pozór, a zaś waga cała poselstwa w waszmościnym rozumie spoczywa, abyś na wszystko patrzył, co się tam dzieje, ile wojska zwołali i czy jeszcze zwołują. To szczególniej polecam, byś sobie jakich ludzi skaptował i o Chmielnickim mi się wszystkiego dobrze wywiedział, gdzie jest i jeżeli prawda, że do Krymu pojechał Tatarów o pomoc prosić. Rozumiesz waść? – Jakoby mi kto na dłoni wypisał. – Pojedziesz na Czehryn, po drodze nie wytchniesz dłużej jak noc jedną. Przybywszy udasz się do chorążego Zaćwilichowskiego, by cię w listy do swoich przyjaciół w Siczy opatrzył, które sekretnie im oddasz. Owi wszystko ci opowiedzą. Z Czehryna ruszysz bajdakiem do Kudaku, pokłonisz się ode mnie panu Grodzickiemu i to pismo mu wręczysz. On cię przez porohy każe przeprawić i przewoźników potrzebnych dostarczy. W Siczy też nie baw, patrz, słuchaj i wracaj, jeśli żyw będziesz, bo to ekspedycja niełatwa. – Wasza książęca mość jest szafarzem krwi mojej. Ludzi siła mam wziąć? – Weźmiesz czterdziestu pocztowych. Ruszysz dziś pod wieczór, a przed wieczorem przyjdziesz jeszcze po instrukcje. Ważną to misję waszmości powierzam. Pan Bychowiec wyszedł uradowany; w przedpokoju spotkał Skrzetuskiego z kilku oficerami z artylerii. – A co tam? – spytali go. – Dziś ruszam w drogę. – Gdzie? gdzie? – Do Czehryna, a stamtąd dalej. – To chodźże ze mną – rzekł Skrzetuski. I zaprowadziwszy go do kwatery, nuż molestować, by mu tę funkcję odstąpił: – Jakeś przyjaciel – rzecze – żądaj, czego chcesz: konia tureckiego, dzianeta – dam, niczego nie będę żałował, bym jeno mógł jechać, bo się we mnie dusza w tamtą stronę rwie! Chcesz pieniędzy, pozwolę, byleś ustąpił. Sławyć to nie przyniesie, bo tu pierwej wojna, jeśli ma być, to się rozpocznie – a zginąć możesz. Wiem także, że ci Anusia miła jako i innym pojedziesz, to ci ją zbałamucą. Ten ostatni argument lepiej od innych trafił do myśli pana Bychowca, ale jednak opierał się. Co by książę powiedział, gdyby ustąpił? czyby mu nie miał za złe? Toć to jest fawor książęcy taka funkcja. Usłyszawszy to Skrzetuski poleciał do księcia i natychmiast kazał się przez pazia meldować. Po chwili paź powrócił z oznajmieniem, iż książę wejść pozwala. Namiestnikowi biło serce jak młotem z obawy, że usłyszy krótkie „nie!”, po którym nie zostawało nic innego, jak wszystkiego poniechać. – A co powiesz? – rzekł książę ujrzawszy namiestnika. Skrzetuski schylił mu się do nóg. – Mości książę, przyszedłem błagać najpokorniej, by mnie ekspedycja na Sicz była powierzona. Bychowiec może by ustąpił, bo mi jest przyjacielem, a mnie tak właśnie na niej, jako na samym życiu zależy – boi się tylko Bychowiec, czy wasza książęca mość krzyw za to nie będziesz. – Na Boga! – rzekł książę – toż ja bym nikogo innego jak ciebie nie wysyłał, ale rozumiałem, że niechętnie ruszysz, niedawno taką długą drogę odbywszy. – Mości książę, choćbym też i co dzień był wysyłany, zawsze libenter też w tamtą stronę jeździć będę. Książę popatrzył na niego przeciągle swymi czarnymi oczyma i po chwili spytał: – Co ty tam masz? Namiestnik stał zmieszany jak winowajca, nie mogąc znieść badawczego spojrzenia. – Już widzę, że muszę prawdę mówić – rzekł – gdyż przed rozumem waszej książęcej mości żadne arcana ostać się nie mogą, jedno nie wiem, znajdę–li łaskę w uszach waszej książęcej mości. I tu zaczął opowiadać, jak poznał córkę kniazia Wasyla, jak się w niej rozkochał i jakby pragnął teraz ją odwiedzić, a za powrotem z Siczy do Łubniów ją sprowadzić, by przed zawieruchą kozacką i natarczywością Bohuna ją uchronić. Zamilczał tylko o machinacjach starej kniahini, gdyż w tym był słowem związany. Natomiast tak począł błagać księcia, iżby mu funkcję Bychowca powierzył, iż książę rzekł: – Ja bym ci i tak jechać pozwolił i ludzi dał, ale gdyś tak wszystko mądrze ułożył, by własny afekt z oną funkcją pogodzić, tedy muszę już to dla ciebie uczynić. To rzekłszy w ręce klasnął i kazał paziowi przywołać pana Bychowca. Namiestnik ucałował z radością rękę księcia, ten zaś za głowę go ścisnął i spokojnym być rozkazał. Lubił on niezmiernie Skrzetuskiego, jako dzielnego żołnierza i oficera, na którego we wszystkim można się było spuścić. Prócz tego był między nimi taki związek, jaki wytwarza się między podwładnym uwielbiającym z całej duszy zwierzchnika a zwierzchnikiem, który to czuje dobrze. Około księcia kręciło się niemało dworaków służących i schlebiających dla własnej korzyści, ale orli umysł Jeremiego wiedział dobrze, co o kim trzymać. Wiedział, że Skrzetuski był człowiek jak łza – cenił go więc i był mu wdzięczny za uczucie. Z radością dowiedział się także, że jego ulubieniec pokochał córkę Wasyla Kurcewicza, starego sługi Wiśniowieckich, którego pamięć była tym droższą księciu, im była żałośniejszą. – Nie z niewdzięczności to przeciw kniaziowi – rzekł – nie dowiadywałem się o dziewczynę, ale gdy opiekunowie nie zaglądali do Łubniów i żadnych skarg na nich nie odbierałem, sądziłem, iż są poczciwi. Skoroś mi jednak teraz ją przypomniał, będę o niej jak o rodzonej pamiętał. Skrzetuski słysząc to nie mógł się nadziwić dobroci tego pana, któren zdawał się sobie samemu robić wyrzuty, że wobec nawału spraw rozlicznych nie zajął się losami dziecka dawnego żołnierza i dworzanina. Tymczasem nadszedł pan Bychowiec. – Mosanie – rzekł mu książę – słowo się rzekło; jeśli zechcesz, pojedziesz, aleć proszę, uczyń to dla mnie i ustąp funkcji Skrzetuskiemu. Ma on swoje szczególne, słuszne racje, by jej pożądać, a ja o innej pomyślę dla waści rekompensie. – Mości książę – odparł Bychowiec – łaska to wysoka waszej książęcej mości, że mogąc rozkazać, na moją wolę to zdajesz, której łaski nie byłbym godzien nie przyjmując jej najwdzięczniejszym sercem. – Podziękujże przyjacielowi – rzekł książę zwracając się do Skrzetuskiego – i idź gotować się do drogi. Skrzetuski istotnie dziękował gorąco Bychowcowi, a w kilka godzin potem był gotów. W Łubniach od dawna trudno już mu było wysiedzieć, a ta ekspedycja dogadzała wszelkim jego życzeniom. Naprzód miał zobaczyć Helenę, a potem – prawda, że trzeba było się od niej na dłuższy czas oddalić, ale właśnie taki czas był potrzebny, by drogi po niezmiernych deszczach stały się dla kół możliwe do przebycia. Prędzej kniahini z Heleną nie mogły zjechać do Łubniów, musiałby więc Skrzetuski albo w Łubniach czekać, albo w Rozłogach przesiadywać, co byłoby przeciw układowi z kniahinią i – co więcej – obudziłoby podejrzenia Bohuna. Helena prawdziwie bezpieczną przeciw jego zamachom mogła być dopiero w Łubniach, gdy więc musiała koniecznie jeszcze dość długo w Rozłogach pozostawać, najlepiej wypadało Skrzetuskiemu odjechać, a za to z powrotem już pod zasłoną siły wojskowej książęcej ją zabrać. Tak obrachowawszy kwapił się namiestnik z wyjazdem i ułatwiwszy wszystko, wziąwszy listy i instrukcje od księcia, a pieniądze na ekspedycję od skarbnika, dobrze jeszcze przed nocą puścił się w drogę mając z sobą Rzędziana i czterdziestu semenów z kozackiej książęcej chorągwi. Ogniem i mieczem 06